


It Was Me, Wasn't It?

by imaginativefantasties



Series: The Dougie Poynter Files. [1]
Category: McFly
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Quotev - Freeform, Re-write, Short, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: 'It was me, wasn't it?' He mumbled. I nodded and kissed him again. Until he pulled away smiling. 'I love you' He mouthed. 'I love you too' I smiled pulling him in to another kiss.I originally wrote this before 2012 ish. I was, idk 13, 14. But I love this story, I don't expect anyone to read it. But I adore it.Dougie Poynter/Original Female Character. (1st person, use of Y/N) Its very au. :') plz dont question the story, I'll cry.
Relationships: Dougie Poynter/Reader, Georgia Horsley/Danny Jones, Giovanna Fletcher/Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd/Izzy Judd
Series: The Dougie Poynter Files. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923577
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

I groaned when I first woke up, I ached all over. My entire body hurt, and my head was pounding hard. I could feel the sunlight shining from the curtain over my eyes and it stung. 

Wait... My bedroom window faced another house (I know, useful) so the sun couldn't stream through it. I opened my eyes, finally and rolled over. I bumped into something... No someone. 

"Dougie?" I whispered when I saw his face. Shit. How much did I actually drink last night, I couldn't even remember coming back here. I don't even remember being out with Dougie. I started the night out with the girls?

I watched Dougie move in his sleep, his hair was barely covering his closed eyes, both his toned arms were under his pillow, he looked so cute asleep. 

"Fuck" 

I lifted the covered, and yep, we both naked. I started to panic, I was naked in bed with my best friend. This could end two ways.. 

I looked back at Dougie, he really did look so peaceful in sleep. I had always thought he looked adorable asleep. 

I poked his shoulder lightly, nothing. I nudge him harder a second time. 

"Dougie, Dougie! Wake up!" I say, much louder.

He stirred slightly, he lowered his arms down to his side, and turned to completely face me. 

Still asleep. Of course, he could sleep through anything. 

"Dougie" I say again, nudging his shoulder so he moved back and forwards. He started to snuggle closer. Fuck. 

His hand made its way to my waist, and he held tight. 

Suddenly, he jumped back, eyes now open. 

"Oh Y/N, it's only you" He signed and smiled, resting his head back down on the pillow. 

"Doug" I say, resting my head near his. 

"Yes beautiful?" He asked, jeez, could he stop. 

"Dougie, we had sex" I say, his eyes opened wide, and he did the same as I did and lifted the covers. 

"Dougie!" I say giggling, pulling them down again. 

"But that means" He said smirking and looking at me. I looked at him waiting.

He lifted a hand to tuck back a strand of hair behind my ear, and he shuffled closer. 

"It was me, wasn't it?" He asked timidly. I smiled, he looked so anxious. The question he had wanted to know the answer too for a while now. 

I moved forward and nuzzled my nose against his, before closing the gap in between our lips. I tried not to smile whilst kissing him. He kissed back, with a sigh of contentedness leaving his lips as I lick his lower lip with my tongue. 

I moved away, only slightly, our lips were still brushing over each others slightly. 

"Obviously" I giggle, I give him another sweet kiss. 

"I love you, you idiot!" I whisper, I could feel him smile against my lips. 

"Good, because I love you" He whispered back before closing the gap between our lips...


	2. Let's Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I wrote this when I was 14. Please be nice to me xD  
> Also something I find really funny, when I originally wrote this 5sos were not a thing. But in the band in the story two of the characters are called Luke and Ash, and idk I find it funny.

Let's rewind a bit, about a year ago, my life wasn't so hectic. And I wasn't waking up naked next to my best friend. Whom, funnily enough, I didn't even know a year ago. 

This is the story of how I met Dougie Poynter and proceeded to fall in love with him..

____________________________________________________________

My music was blaring, drowning out the world around me, which was slowly drowning of the rain pour right now... Luckily I was only ten minutes away from home. Which was good, because I was cold and in a rush. I needed to get ready for maybe the most exciting moment of my life. 

Me, and my three best friends, we're in a band. We're called Electric Sauce, I suppose it's kind of a dumb name. But Luke thought of the name. They're four of us in the band, including me. 

First you have Luke, he is kind of the parent of the group. He was the oldest of us, being 23. He was always making sure we ate well, and making sure we were always on time. He is also our Drummer.

And the you have, Ashton and Athan, the twins. They're the babies of the group, they're only 20. I love them, but they are seriously mischievous. Ashton played Lead Guitar. And Athan played the Bass. 

And then you have me, I'm 21, the lead vocalist. I play guitar sometimes, but I much prefer it when I get to play the keyboard. 

And thats our band. Our silly little band we started when we were in our early teens, we started posting videos on youtube. And we've been writing our own songs too. And finally someone noticed us. 

We had been signed to a label, for a two album contract. Which to us that was the best thing that could of ever happened. Because it means we can finally get our music out there, and finally keep up paying our rent. London was not a cheap place to live. 

\------------

"These are heavy" Ashton whined, as he was carrying both his guitar and Athan's.

"Hey, you lost the bet" Athan chuckled. 

We managed to make it to the studio in time, only using public transport so I was quite pleased with myself. 

We walked into the building and suddenly all felt under dressed, the boys wore ripped jeans and band t-shirts, whilst I wore leggings and a Mcfly top. This place felt fancy. 

Everything was white, white walls, white carpets. Glass tables and counter tops. 

"Ah, hello" A tall man in a suit came over with a flashy smile "You must be Electric Sauce" 

We all nodded. 

"My name is Charlie, I'll be your manager whilst you are working with us, if you would like to follow me" He said, smiling. He started walking, at a quick pace, so we all followed, stumbling over one another. He entered a studio room, and closed the door behind us. 

"Take a seat" He smiled motioning to the two couches. We all sat on one whilst he sat on the opposite. 

"First names please" He smiled, pulling a clipboard out from under the chair. 

"Luke, Athan, Ashton and Y/N'" Luke answered for us. Charlie jotted them down. 

"Okay brilliant, so tell me how the band works, who can do that?" He asked. 

"Well I am lead vocalists, and guitar or keyboard when needed" I answered, smiling. I crossed one leg over the other and rested my hands on my knee. Maybe it would make me look more professional. It worked in the movies. 

"I am the drummer" Luke started "And Ashton is our lead guitarist, and Athan plays bass, and we all pitch in with vocals" 

Charlie nodded and continued to jot down all that we were staying. 

"Well let's hear you then?" Charlie smiled, pointing towards the part of studio where you actually record the music. 

"Can we play anything?" I asked, Charlie nodded. A quick chat with the boys and we decided to play a cover of Busted - Falling for you. 

Charlie played with some buttons, before giving us the thumbs up, and we began to play. 

_______________

It always felt magical, playing music. Once we had finished, we placed our instruments down, and all went back to the couch. 

"You guys have definitely got it, we'll start song writing and recording Monday?" Charlie smiled, and shook our hands. We were so overjoyed. 

We had to stay a bit longer to sign contracts and some papers. But once that was done we were free too enjoy the weekend. 

We left the studio and I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. 

I looked up to see Dougie Poynter standing there, holding his hand out for me. I obviously died right?

I took his hand and he lifted me up with ease. 

"Are you okay?" He asked me, I nodded. I think I forgot what words were. 

"Sorry she's a big fan!" Ashton giggled. 

"I could tell by your shirt" Dougie smirked at me. I squeaked. Brilliant. 

"Sorry for bumping into you" I say sheepishly. Dougie shrugs and smiles. 

"Hope you see you around" He says winking at me, and then he walked away. 

"I died, didn't I?" I turned and asked the boys, who were now pissing them selves laughing. 

I met my idol and I fucked up, bit time... 


	3. Can We Forget?

"Charlie mentioned a cafe, let's get food and maybe mingle before we go home?" Luke suggested. 

"Yes! I'm starving!" Ash yelled, we all rushed off to the cafe. And sat at a large empty table, the only empty table, with our food. 

"Hello again" 

I looked up to see Dougie Poynter with a tray of food next to me, I smiled and said hello. And he sat next to me, and then I noticed the rest of Mcfly joined him. I felt weak at the knees, thank goodness I was sitting down. 

"Y/N's a big fan" Luke smirked. I was going to kill him. 

"Are you a new band?" Tom asked, we nodded simultaneously.

"We're called Electric Sauce, we've just signed on for a two album contract" Athan explained grinning. 

"That's wicked" Danny smiled "Congrats!" 

We all said thank you, once again at the same time. 

"Well I can't wait to hear you guys" Dougie said, grinning at me. I could feel my face go red, I sipped at my drink, hoping no one had noticed. 

"We should head home" Luke said, smiling at me. I think he noticed. The boys grabbed their guitars, and we stood up ready to leave.

"It was really nice meeting you" I smiled at my favourite band, and waved. 

"It was nice to meet you too, Y/N" Dougie smiled at me, I loved how my named sounded on his tongue. I needed a cold shower. 

We left the cafe and looked at a map they had on the wall, because we were a little lost. 

"Wait! Y/N, here" Dougie smiled running out of the cafe, giving me a piece of paper. He then sprinted back when I took it. 

I opened it, all the boys were staring at me. Oh. My. God.

"It's his number" I whispered. 

"Yay! You can text him and get married" Ashton giggled. I rolled my eyes and we made our way home. 

\-----------------------

It took the three of them to convince me to text Dougie for 3 hours, because I was too much of a wimp. In the end Ashton threatened to text him whilst I was asleep. And I couldn't deal with that level of embarrassment. 

I texted him

'Hey, it's Y/N'

And almost seconds later he texted back

'Hey, I was beginning to think I was too forward giving you my number'

I giggled, it was forward, yes. But I liked it. 

He added another text quickly after 

'Would you want to hang out tomorrow, feel free to say no. I'm just curious :)' 

I felt my heart stop. He wanted to hang out with me. Me? 

'I'd love too' I texted back

'Brilliant, wanna meet at the Starbucks near the studios?' 

'Okay, what time?' I asked. 

'11 to soon?'

'11's perfect' I texted back.

I couldn't believe it, this was like something out of a dream. 

I checked my phone again before bed to see if Dougie had messaged me again, he hadn't. The only text I had was from my ex, but that was deleted straight away..

_________________________________

I woke up early, and got dressed into something cute, well it was a plain yellow dress but I thought it was cute. 

Dougie and I met at 11 at the Starbucks like we said, and after coffee we took a walk to the closest ice cream shop, to get ice cream and then sit under a tree. 

"I like ice cream" I giggled, licking my chocolate ice cream. He nodded in agreement. 

"We need music!" He suddenly said and whipped his phone out, putting a random playlist on. 

"That's better" I smiled. 

"Thanks for hanging out with me today Y/N" He said smiling, I nodded, finishing my ice cream. 

"You're welcome" I smiled, poking his arm. He fake pouted but then pushed me over and jumped up, running away, I started to laugh and chase after him. 

He was so much faster than me so i didn't catch up. We ran through the park and I stopped at the climbing frame to catch my breath. 

I lent against the stair part so it could support me, and I could relax. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. 

I opened them and Dougie was standing in front of me grinning. He was standing so close. It made me a little nervous. Excited too. 

He stepped one more step closer to me, I could see the flecks in his eyes perfectly now. I loved his eyes, I could stare into them forever. 

He face was so close to mine. 

"Dougie, what's happening right now?" I ask whispering. 

"I don't know" He muttered, his eyes flickering from mine down to my lips. I licked them subconsciously. 

"Stop me" He said in a whisper I just about hear. 

He moved forward and his lips brushed mine, I could feel his breath on my lips, what was happening. We barely knew one another, this was crazy right? Or meant to be. Oh I don't know, I didn't push away though. 

His lips pressed on mine lightly, they were so soft. I wonder if mine felt soft? It felt good, it felt sweet. 

He suddenly pulled away fast. His eyes full of panic.

"I am so sorry Y/N!" He said quickly moving away. "I was caught in the moment, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay" I stuttered "We can forget it, if you want?" Sadness feeling me up. 

"Oh fuck" He said, still panicking. " I have a girlfriend, I am a terrible person" He almost had tears coming from his eyes. 

"Dougie, it's okay. We can forget it and no one needs to know" I said, hugging him, he hugged me back and sighed deeply. 

"Thank you" He whispered. 

My head hurt and is it wrong to say my heart may have cracked slightly...


	4. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this on Quotev. Anyone remember that site? I might low-key still use it.

Dougie and I had forgotten about the kiss. I didn't care about it anymore. I had more important things to focus on, like recording our album. I almost wanted to completely forget about Dougie. 

Unfortunately, our manager and Mcfly's manager were close friends, and liked holding meetings with both groups together. Though it was really nice to get to know Dougie, Tom, Danny and Harry. They were really nice and they were the same kind of ages as us. So we got along really well. 

The reason for this meeting, however, was for our first ever interview. We had released two songs so far. And the response we had gotten was amazing. Hence why we booked our first interview, and it was with Alan Carr. Like could this get any better. 

We were on first and then Mcfly and at the end of the show we would get to perform one of our songs!

I was beyond nervous. It has only been a few weeks since we signed those contracts, it was exciting though. Especially since I get to experience this with my best friends..

Though saying that Luke and Ashton had been quiet recently, and I didn't know why. They always looked sad, but whenever I asked them if they were okay, they would perk up for maybe 5 minutes. 

Something was up. 

___________________________________________

Once we were styled and had all our make up bits done, the four of us were super excited. We kinda looked the same too, for the first time in weeks I had my normally really long hair straightened and looking pretty. We were all wearing black trousers and different coloured polo shirts, which I liked, plus they were breathable. 

We were waiting at the door, waiting to be called in, we were kind of all bouncing up and down. 

"Nervous?" Ashton asked. 

"Yes" We all answered, even Ash, causing us to laugh. And then I heard Alan Carr call out our band name, our name. Wow. Never going to get over this. 

We rushed out onto the stage, where the audience were screaming, some had t-shirts with our name on. Unreal. 

We all sat on the couch opposite Alan Carr. 

"Right, okay drinks first, you're all over 18 aren't ya?" He asked, we all nodded, laughing. We all ended up grabbing a glass of wine. Classy. Kind of. 

"So you're the new band thats all the rage, must be very exciting!" 

We all nodded and Luke spoke. "Yeah it's been crazy amazing"

The show carried on for a little bit with us answering questions, the question of 'Are any of us single' popped up. Of course we're all single. Which apparently some of the audience liked. 

And then after all the lights, camera and questions, it was over. Well the question part was over. It was time to get ready on the stage, whilst Alan interviewed Mcfly. 

We all got into position pretty quick, Mcfly were half way done. 

"So obviously you've all got ladies, how is that going?" Alan asked them. Tom, Danny and Harry answered, gushing about their girlfriends. Until it was Dougie's turn and I wasn't expecting this. 

"I've actually recently broken up with my girlfriend" 

I tried not to give a reaction.. 

But then Alan turned to us. 

And that was our cue to play our music... 

______________________

We came off stage to back stage sweating and cheering like crazy.

"Guys that went brilliantly!" Charlie smiled, telling us well done. 

"That was amazing! I want to do this every night!" Athan smiled, but Ashton and Luke were back to being quiet. Why. I grabbed Luke and took his hand and look at him in the eyes. 

"Wanna go somewhere tomorrow, just you and me?" I asked, he seem to think about it for a while but nodded, his eyes showing anxiety. 

"You can tell me anything you know" I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Can we get ice cream tomorrow?" Luke asked, I nodded giggling. 

"Come on guys, let's go home!" I smiled

"Wait"

We all turned around to see Dougie. 

"I erm, just wanted a hug?" He said, timidly looking at me. I nodded, still a bit annoyed at him. But hugged him anyway, I didn't want to ruin our perfect day...

And we ended our perfect day by going home, watching a film with pizza and booze. 


	5. Someone Else

The next day, Luke and I were heading towards the Ice Cream Parlour. The twins had protested when they weren't allowed to join but they understood. Luke and I had known each other a lot longer, and sometimes needed to talk just the two of us. 

We walked in and ordered ice cream and sat in a booth away from everyone. I was so worried, I couldn't think about what could be bothering him. I really hoped it wasn't something serious. 

"Okay, you're my best friend, I can tell you anything" He said, more to himself I think. 

"Of course you can, I could never judge you for anything you know" I say moving my hand so it was on top of his. 

I was starting to get nervous, what if he was in love with me? The thought did flash my mind. 

"Y/N, I'm in love with-" He started but I stopped him. 

"Please, Luke you're not in love with me are you?" I asked, giggling. He shook his head. Thank goodness. I could not handle our friendship going through that. He was more like my brother it would be so weird. 

"No, Y/N, I'm in love with..." He stopped, and took in a deep breath. 

"Ashton?" I offer in a whisper. He nodded, looking down at his ice cream and stabbing it with a spoon.

"Lukey, I had a feeling" I say, smiling softly at him when he looked up, tears in his lovely green eyes. 

"I realised I was in love with him when I was 20 and he was 17. I know there is an age gap but I just can't stop it" He say in very hushed tones and looking around. 

I smiled. 

"I have a feeling Ashy feels the same" I say.

"You think?" He asks, I shrug. 

"He has been acting the same as you recently, and we know Ashton is gay. So it can't be me he is sad over" I say with a smile, eating a big spoon of ice cream. 

"Maybe we could go speak to him now, together?" I say holding my hand out for him.

He looked hesitant, but took my hand and we took off for the studio, where the twins were for the day. 

We walked to our usual room and walk in. Athan was playing with his bass and Ashton with his guitar. 

"Hey Athan, wanna come for a walk with me?" I asked, smiling. 

"Nah I'm happy sitting" He answered. I groaned and walked over to him and grabbed him, yanking him out of his chair and out the door. And I shut the door with a slam. 

"What was that for?" He whined. 

"Because Luke is about to confess his feelings to Ashton and they don't need you butting in and making jokes" I say, poking my tongue out. 

He chuckles. 

"Really? He is finally going to admit it?" 

I nod, smiling super wide. 

Athan and I wait outside for what feels like hours, when Luke opened the door looking like his heart had been ripped out from his chest.

"What happened?" I asked. 

"Maybe you should come inside" Luke mumbled. Oh no. What happened. 

Athan and I sat down and looked at one another and at the two boys in front of us. 

"Fooled ya!" Luke jumped up and down giggling. And then he reached for Ash's hand and they both beamed at us. 

"Yay, I'm so happy" I squeal. Athan pretended to happy cry. "Me too"

__________________________________

Ashton and Luke decided to go on a walk in the park, how romantic. Athan and I stayed at the studio, for food. 

"We've just got to find you a girlfriend now, or boyfriend?" I wink at him. 

"Ha ha, I like women thanks" Athan reply's sarcastically.

"There is this one girl I like" He almost muttered. 

"Oooo, tell me?" I ask, resting my head on my palms. 

"Her name is Mia and she's cute and we are what you would say courting" He smiled at me "Also butt out" 

Mean. 

I noticed Dougie sitting on his own on the other side of the room. I sighed, I wanted to be his friend, but he kind of hurt me. 

"Why don't you go find out?" Athan said looking at me. I shrugged. 

"He hurt me, I'd be stupid to give him another chance" I say, sadly. 

"Yeah, but you like him. Just go" Athan said nudging me. I nodded, and stalked over towards Dougie. 

I silently sat opposite him and rested my chin on the table, he copied me, and our eyes met. 

"I'm sorry Y/N" He said, with a pouty lip. " I never wanted to lead you on" 

"It's okay Dougie" I smile, it made me angry because I liked him, and that day made it even worse. 

"I like someone else anyways" I say smiling, I hated myself as soon as I said it. Why lie? Because I'm dumb, that's right. 

"Oh okay" He smiled. "Who?

"I'm not telling?" I said in almost more of a question. 

"Can we be friends?" He asked, smiling hopefully. I nodded, and we reached over the table to hug. Awkwardly. 


	6. Skittles and Vodka

"The album released date will be next month" Charlie explained. We were so excited, we had 'fans' I hated saying that, it made me feel so cringe, but we had fans. 

Life was going great honestly. And what was even better, Luke and Ashton are officially together, and go on dates nearly every night. It made me so happy. 

We had finished recording one album, we have a few weeks gap and then we would be recording the second. In those few weeks Luke went on holiday with his family. Ashton and Athan were going to Spain with their family. I didn't have any family, so I spent my days in the studio, playing around with my guitar or aimlessly wandering the massive garden they had. 

I had a book in hand, and the sun glaring down on me, I was incredibly bored. 

That was until I heard familiar voices, I looked up, smiling instantly. 

"Hey Y/N" Called Tom. The rest of Mcfly followed and sat on the chairs next to me. Dougie shyly looking at me. 

"Dougie told us you were crushing on someone" Danny grinned cheekily. I looked at Dougie annoyingly. 

"They bullied it out of me" He said quietly. 

"Tell us who?" Harry smiled. I shook my head. 

"Is it somewhere who works here?" Tom asked, I felt my face go red. 

"Look how red she's going, they definitely work here" Harry smirked.

"Guys, drop it now" Dougie said. I was so thankful for him in that moment. 

___________________________________

After the holidays, Charlie thought it would be a good idea to get a 'new look' for the band. 

We were in the cafe, along with Mcfly. 

"A new look?" Ash questioned. Charlie showed us some photos, of people in floral clothing and baggy shoes, along with converses. I hated the new, and I could tell the boys hated it too. We all laughed. 

"That's not happening!" Luke nearly yelled, which surprised me, he was always so quiet. 

"Look, I'm not wearing dresses on stage, it would fly around and I am not having people take pictures" I ranted. 

"Plus the cutesy dress sense would look dumb, we're covered in piercings and tattoos" Athan smirked. 

"Really?" Charlie asked. We nodded. The four of us poked our tongues out to show our tongue piercings. We all went together for them. 

"I also have my nipple pierced" Ashton spoke "It was a dare! Also I have all the poke-balls tattooed on my back" 

"Why did you keep the nipple piercing?" Dougie asked. 

"I ended up liking it" He answered. 

"I like it too" Luke smirked, leaning over to kiss Ashton's cheek. 

"Y/N, I can't see any tattoos on you?" Charlie commented. Unlike the boys, they were covered. All along their chests and arms. 

"I have one on my hip" I answered, sheepishly. 

"Right next to her vag-"

"Shut up Athan!" I yelled. Nobody needs to know that. I shuffled closer to Dougie. 

"He is being mean" I say and then look up at Dougie. 

"What's wrong?" I whisper. 

"How did you know?" He whispered back. The boys and Charlie were talking to they luckily didn't hear our conversations. 

"Wanna hang out when this is done?" I asked. He nodded and smiled lightly at me. 

______________________

Dougie and I decided to have a movie night at his house. Well his room, Danny, Harry and Tom said they would stay downstairs and bother us. 

"Have we got everything?" I asked, he nodded giggling. 

"I think so, we've got the Doritos, chocolate and most importantly vodka!" He said grinning. 

"Don't forget the skittles!" I said grabbing the 5 packets we have brought. 

"We should make skittle vodka" Dougie said, yes, I needed that.

We ended up separating the colours, and made a blue vodka and a red vodka. 

"Thanks for this Y/N" Dougie smiled, putting the film on. 

I shrugged. I'd do this for any of my friends. 

We drank and drank, whilst watching Finding Nemo and then Grease. 

We were so drunk, Dougie had stuck to drinking the blue vodka and I drank the red. We were at the point of giggling at everything. We had drunk of much of the colourful vodka our lips were starting to look the colour. Dougie's blue and mine were going a deeper pink. 

We were giggling like crazy now, I'm not sure at what. We accidentally, bumped heads. I didn't realise we were that close. We looked up at each other.

"You're lips are blue" I whispered with a small giggle. I watched his eyes drop down to look at my lips and then back to my eyes. A cheeky glint to them. 

"You'res are red" He giggled. 

"Let's make purple" I whispered, barely audible. He heard me though. He moved forward, pushing our lips together. 

I kissed back forcefully, our tongues tangling. His hand gently started pushing my shoulders, I complied and laid backwards on the couch. 

His body was over mine, he pulled away. I was so scared he suddenly regretted it. 

But no, his lips attached themselves to my neck, kissing along my jaw and down to my collarbone, nipping slightly too. 

I was breathing heavily, his name was leaving my lips in whispers and moans. 

I felt Dougie smile against my neck and then he bit down harder, probably leaving a mark as he sucked the place too. 

He sat up, and lifted his shirt off, and then he dropped back down attaching his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his back, lightly tracing my nails down his back. His hands were on my hips, pressing against my skin, making me feel weak. 

And then...

My phone started to ring, Dougie jumped up me, and I jumped up, grabbing my phone answering it. 

"Y/N, where are you?" It was Luke.

"At Dougie's, think I'm going to sleep here" I say, Dougie nodding to me. 

I hung the phone up. 

"My head is starting to hurt" I say, nervously giggling. He rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair. Probably very soft hair. Y/N, stop. 

"Wanna sleep?" He asked, I nodded. We got into his bed, and fell asleep. We'd probably regret this in the morning. But at the moment, we were drunk and didn't care. 


	7. Tired

Dougie's POV. 

Fuck. 

My head hurt. What happened last night.

I moved slightly, when I realised my arm was blocked by something. I opened my eyes slowly. 

"Y/N?" I whispered. She must of stayed round last night, after our mini drunken party. We didn't have sex did we? Not that I'd mind. 

She moved, her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me, but then she stopped smiling. 

Before she spoke I noticed her lips were tinted purple, why?

"Morning" She mumbled, shifting away from me. 

"Remember what happened?" I ask, she mumbled a no. I pulled back the covers, not naked. That's good. 

"I've got to go to the studios" I say, getting up. "You can stay here" I smile and get ready leaving. 

I texted Harry to say I'd be there soon. I ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower before I left, I caught my reflection in the mirror. 

My lips were purple too... 

I washed my lips, my head was still fuzzy. I was struggling to remember what happened, which frustrated me. 

I remembered the skittles and vodka. I left and got to the studio in record time. I met the boys, big smirks on their faces. 

"Morning!" Danny cheered, making me flinch. 

"We saw you and Y/N, so we left you" Tom said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Nothing happened" I say, grabbing my bass. A flash of me holding her hips as our lips moved together came to my brain. I tried not to show that I was smiling. 

"Guess we know then" Danny smirked, I cocked my head. 

"She obviously fancies you Doug!" Harry laughed. I shook my head, she doesn't, not after what I did. 

"She was drunk dude" I say. 

"That's a valid point to be honest" Tom said. I nodded, and we got on with our rehearsal. 

____________________

The next week was weird, Dougie and I basically pretended nothing happened. We were still getting closer though, and we had a pretty solid friendship now. 

We had almost finished recording our last album when possibly the worst thing happened. 

I got a letter in the post from social services, my best friend whom wasn't in the band, was in a car crash, and didn't make it. Her son, was luckily okay. But I was his godmother. Elsa didn't have any other family, so the social services people had written custody over to me. 

I never knew something so terrible could happen, the last time I had seen Elsa and Jamie, her son's name was Jamie. Was a few days before I started recording our first album. 

Jamie was quiet, he seemed excited to see me, but he was only a year old. I had him for about a week when Mcfly invited us all over for a get together at their house. 

I brought Jamie, well actually Luke carried him in, he had taken a liking to Luke. We walked into Mcfly's house, and they looked very confused to see Jamie. 

"When did you have a child Luke?" Danny asked. 

"He's my godson" I answered sitting down on their couch. Their living room, was basically three couches and a tv. And you could tell boys lived here. It was so messy. 

"Hes really cute" Tom smiled, making Jamie giggle with his hands. It was nice to see Jamie around so many happy people, but I could tell he was missing his mum. 

"Hey" Dougie whispered, his hand suddenly on mine, I came out of my daze and smiled at him. He reached forward, and for a second I had no clue what he was doing, until he wiped a tear off my cheek. 

"Sorry" I whisper, leaning into the hand he hadn't moved yet. 

"You don't need to apologies for crying" Dougie smiled. 

We then looked up to see the others staring at us, with stupid grins on their faces. 

I chuckled, but more tears fell from my eyes. 

"I'm sorry guys, this is just so overwhelming" I started, sniffling. 

"The band, now I'm a full time parent... And I'm only 21" I explained. They all listened, giving me time to vent. Luke reached over to lace his fingers with mine. I smiled, and held on tightly to him, afraid, my life was so hectic right now. 

I wasn't sure how I was going to cope. I was 21, in a full time band which has just started. We have 1 album out, 1 in the making. And I'm sure we were going to have a tour after, and I have Jamie, I couldn't just give him up. That would go against Elsa's wishes. She had no family, I had no family. And there was no way I'd contact Jamie's dad.. Cameron, he hadn't even met Jamie. He wasn't interested. 

So it was up to me, Ash, Athan and Luke have all said they will help. But sometimes, it just becomes to much, and I end up crying and having Dougie Poynter dry my tears when actually all I wanted to do was kiss him and run away. 

"Y/N!" I snapped out of it, Luke was looking at me, with a fussy baby. 

"Shit, sorry Luke, I'll put him for a nap?" I smiled, taking Jamie, his crying stopped when I cuddled him close. 

"Wanna sleep?" I whispered to him, and he nodded slightly, I giggled, and put him into his pushchair. 

"Night kiddo" 

I joined the group again, they were talking about some movie that had recently come out, I was so tired. 

"Lean on my shoulder and sleep" Dougie whispered in my ear, his voice giving me chills. Why was he affecting me so much. 

I decided against laying on Dougie and moved next to Luke leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I needed to get over Dougie, he had showed me loads of times how he wasn't interested. Meaning, I needed to kill the idea. Stop imagining and wishing.. If only that were possible...


	8. Who is it?

Over the next few months, McFly and Electric Sauce were the next big bands going on tour together. It was amazing. We had finished our second album, and were going on tour. A tour that had sold out. Mostly because of Mcfly. 

Charlie and Fletch were working together now, so we were kind of managed together, which meant we could all rehearse together. Basically we spent a lot of time together. It was great to be honest. 

One day Harry and I were walking to the shops to grab some snacks for our rehearse lunch. 

"What's happening with you and Dougie?" He suddenly asked, as soon as we left the studio. He looked at me with a knowing glance. I sighed. 

"Quite the genius, aren't you?" I smiled faintly. I felt a hit of shyness all over me, which was not normal for me. 

"I can tell something is wrong, with both you and Dougie" He started "Neither of you are talking as much, and you glare at him a lot, just tell me" 

He had such an annoying pleading look...

"I don't know what you want me to say?" I say, the shop was ahead so hopefully he would forget?

"You can trust me" He smiled. I huffed..

"I like him I guess?" I answer. 

He giggled.

"I knew it was Dougie" 

"Well good for you, but he doesn't like me back" I say, pushing the shop door open with maybe too much force?

Harry grabbed the basket and we headed towards the snacks. 

"He's rejected me more than once" I whisper "It hurts" I am not going to let any tears slip out. 

"I think he is confused" Harry smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder. We grabbed all of the snacks and paid for them. 

"Please don't tell the others" I smile, Harry shook his head like even the idea of telling anyone was silly. 

"I like taunting them, Danny asks everyday who I like" I say, we both chuckle and walk back to the studios. 

"Give Dougie a chance, Y/N, he might surprise you" Harry smiled, as we walked into the studio room. 

"Who will surprise you?" Dougie asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice...

"Nothing" I grinned, throwing the crisps are my boys. 

"Why don't I believe you?" Dougie asked. 

I grinned. "Because I'm awesome?" 

"Are you now?" Dougie teased, a cute glint showing in his eyes, he was smiling too. Wow, he had such a nice smile. 

"Cooler than you anyways" I wink. 

"Prove it" He shot back. It caught me off guard. I poked him, that was my attack move. 

"You did not just poke me" He said gasping. I giggle and nod. 

"Well then, I'm just going to have to poke you back" He smiled, jumping up, I squealed running away from him, he chased but I'm faster. 

I ran out of the studio room and out into the garden, I could hear him catching up but I was still far enough ahead. 

When I realised my fault, the garden was as dead end. One way in and one way out. 

The garden was empty, and baking hot from the sun. I stopped running suddenly, and then Dougie ran into me, causing us to crash onto the floor, with him landing on me. 

"Ouch" I groaned, the grass was tingling the side of my face. 

"You love it" He grinned. 

"Not really" I mutter, turning my head to face him. Our noses brushed together, causing us to both laugh. 

Dougie started moving his nose, against mine, like an Eskimo kiss. 

I smiled up at him, all the anger and hurt I had been feeling slowly slipping away.

I looked into his eyes, I loved his eyes, they were breath-taking. They made me feel warm and happy when I saw them, they were beautiful. Plus I had a weakness for blue eyes. And his, were my favourite, I was getting lost in them, I could only think about his eyes, nothing else. No worries, no stressing, just him. 

Dougie's nose brushed the side of my nose, taking me from my thoughts, he was slowly leaning down. I wonder how long we had been outside, like this, for anyone to see?

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, whispered. 

"I don't know" He whispered back, his lips brushing mine. I moved my hands to his shoulders, gently pulling him closer. What were we doing? 

I needed to stop.. 

His lips were on mine, moving in perfect sync against mine. I really think I loved him. I was way too scared to tell him, so hopefully this would say it. 

We pulled away after a few minutes and helped one another off the floor. 

"Who is it Y/N?" He asked, I cocked my head to the side in confusion. 

"Who do you fancy? I need to know" He said.. 

Really? After everything and he didn't know. I couldn't tell him, the thought of it made me feel sick. 

I sighed.. 

"Don't worry about it Dougie, it doesn't matter" I say, hurting. I walked off, back towards the studio. I thought he would have guessed.. 

I didn't have the courage to tell him.. I couldn't tell what I felt more. Love for him, annoyed at him, or annoyed at myself...


	9. Why?

Our tour had begun, luckily I had Jamie staying with Athan and Ashton's parents. I already missed him. I video-chatted every night so he could still see me. 

We had a tour bus! Mcfly had their own of course. And the boys had already hooked up fifa to the tv, so they were happy and I was happy watching and stroking Luke's hair. I didn't notice until we were playing for a while, Ashton's and Luke's arms were linked. Their relationship, I swear gives me life. Athan missed Mia, they had only been going out for a few weeks, but every time she texted Athan's expression turned really happy and he would blush. It was the sweetest... 

Now if only I could tell the guy I liked, that I liked him...

\--------

 _Dougie's POV._. 

I am a complete idiot. 

I kissed her again...

Why!

I just couldn't help it, her lips. 

_Her_. 

I just needed to kiss her. 

But I'm being so wrong, it's so confusing, for her probably lot.. 

I wonder if it's me.. That she fancies.. Maybe? Could it be?

She is so close with so many guys, she's close with everyone, she makes friends with everyone, like the perfect social butterfly she is. 

She's so special to me. 

What if she only pity kissed me. I don't know. I don't think she would do that.. 

Though thinking about it...

If someone kissed me, I'd kiss them back. Especially if they were hot. 

_Wait._

Does Y/N think I'm hot? I don't think I am. 

Maybe I'll ask her. She's on stage at the moment. 

Fuck, she is so perfect, look at her. 

Playing her guitar perfectly, smiling, singing like an angel, laughing. 

\-----------

- _Back to Y/N_ -

"Are you having fun?!" I ask into the microphone, the response is screams. They really loved us. 

"We love you guys!" Athan yelled. We were all so happy, maybe the happiest we had ever been? We were all covered in sweat and smiling like crazy people. 

"That was our last song!" Luke yelled "Are you guys ready for Mcfly?"

The screams got louder, I didn't think that was possible..

We all said our goodbyes and ran off stage into the green room. Mcfly were sitting there, waiting for their time. Luckily there was a 10 minute gap for the crowds to get drinks and what not.

"That was fucking awesome!" Ashton gushes, kissing Luke's sweaty cheek. 

"Y/N, can I ask you a question quick?" Dougie asked, pulling me outside the room. 

"What;s up?" I smiled at him. 

"Am I hot?" He asks, nervously. 

"Hot as in, good looking?" I ask and he nods. 

"Of course you are Doug, you're gorgeous" I say smiling and putting my hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay thank you" He smiled hugging me tightly. I suddenly think of how sweaty I smell. 

"Come on Doug!" Harry yells, grabbing Doug as they all run to the stage. 

What a weird question. Why did Dougie ask that? Maybe he wants to know if another girl would think he's hot?

\------------

We were all drinking one night on our tour bus, including Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie. And of course we decided Truth or Dare was a good idea for a bunch of people in their 20's. 

"Truth or dare Y/N" Ashton says, I groan. 

"Dare?" I had chosen Truth for the last six goes. 

"I dare you too........ Kiss Tom, just a peck" Ashton grinned, almost evilly. I shuffled over to Tom and kissed him quickly and then went back to my seat. 

"Lukey, truth or dare?" I gave awful dares, saying that I also gave awful truths. 

"Truth" Luke smiled. 

"Do you love Ashton?" I asked, I could see Luke's cheeks started to go red. 

"I can't even explain how much I love him" Luke mumbled but we heard. More importantly, Ashton heard. 

"You do?" Ashton whispered back. Luke nodded. I'm guessing they hadn't said it to one another yet?

"I love you too" Ashton said, taking Luke's hand. "Come on, lets chat"

Ashton knew Luke as well as I did, and knew Luke would be feeling heavy on the emotions. 

"Guess we should call it" Tom muttered, getting up with Danny and Harry following suit. 

"Could I sleep at your bus? I don't want to hear my bother bang my best friend" Athan asked, groaning. Tom laughed and said that it was fine and they left. Leaving me and Dougie. 

"Truth or dare?" Dougie asked, we were still playing? 

"I don't know dare?" What's the worst that could happen. 

"Kiss me?" He mumbled. I'm not sure I was suppose to hear him say that. I lean over and lifted his chin with two of my fingers and brought his face closer to mine. 

Our eyes met and didn't look away from each other, our lips brushed, causing us to both let out a relaxed sigh. 

"Y/N!" Suddenly I heard Athan's voice, I jumped away from Dougie. 

"Charlie wants to see us quick about our next show!" He yelled smirking from the door. Never had I wanted to slap him more....

I followed Athan with thoughts swimming through my mind. Dougie wanted to kiss me again, I wanted to kiss him, obviously. Why wouldn't he see, I am there for him, ready to be his. Why... 


	10. Chapter 10

It felt good to be home. The tour was amazing, beyond amazing. We had also signed on for a ten album contract which was crazy. 

But we had a few weeks over over Christmas to enjoy ourselves and relax before throwing ourselves into heavy work.

And what made it better, it was Jamie's birthday, he was turning two! We had a big party, well I say big. You had me there, Ashton, Luke and Athan obviously. 

Dougie, Danny, Harry and Tom were here too. Along with their partners; Georgia, Izzy and Giovanna. Which was nice, it was nice having other girls around.. 

Ashton and Athan's parents were here too. 

Jamie had started talking too, not brilliantly but enough that we could all understand what he wanted. 

"Are you ready for presents?" I asked, and he nodded excitedly. I grabbed a present from myself and gave it to him. He opened it, ripping the paper and throwing it in every direction. 

I had gotten him a wooden block sorter thing, he seemed to love it as he wanted to open to play with before opening anymore presents. The others had gotten him an assortment of books and toys. 

It was a great day overall, Jamie's birthday cake was maybe the highlight, he blew his candles out, after a few attempts, and then started grabbing cake with both hands and eating it. I'm so pleased Luke got it all on camera too. Something to teases him about in years to come... 

\---------

 _Dougie's POV_.

Y/N was out tonight, with Izzy, Gi and Georgia for a ' _girl's night_ ' 

I was babysitting Jamie for the night, which was nice. I was teaching him words and playing whatever game he wanted to play. But my mind was with Y/N, I missed her. I wanted to be near her. I couldn't take it anymore. 

I loved her. 

I needed her. I couldn't wait anymore. 

"Hey, earth to Doug!" I blinked to see Danny standing there. 

"Yeah?" I answer, handing Jamie the block he wanted. 

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" He asked, I nodded, sighing. There was no point in hiding my feelings now. I had been losing myself to the thought of her for weeks, months now... She was just, I don't know, it hit me, a few months ago. How crazy I was about her. 

"Doug!" Danny yelled.

"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about her" I mumbled. 

"Tell her then?" Danny suggested. 

"I'm too scared Dan" I answered. 

"Dougie! You do realise whilst you're sitting here, Y/N, could be out there, drunk talking and dancing with some other bloke, she might even sleep with someone and they might even end up together, and you will forever feel sad because you let that happen!" Danny ranted. 

He was right.

"I can't let that happen" I say jumping up. Knocking Jamie's blocks over causing him to huff at me. 

"Sorry bud" I say "Watch Jamie for me?" I ask Danny. Danny nodded, and I bolted out the door. 

\-----------

 _Y/N's POV_.

"Two Porn Star Martini's and Four vodka shots please" I say to the bar tender. The four of us, Izzy, Gi, Georgie and me were near drunk now. But I had it in me to have my favourite cocktail and a few more shots. 

When the drinks were finished, we downed the vodka shots, and the prosecco shots that came with the cocktails. And then we shared the cocktails until they were down too. 

Our goal for tonight was to not remember tonight. 

We made our way to the dance floor, giggling and dancing our cares away. And not caring how stupid we looked with our, maybe not so good dance moves. 

I suddenly felt a body behind me, thinking it was a random man, I turned around to slap them. But it was Dougie.. 

"Hey baby" I heard him, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, our bodies moving against one another. 

His hands moved to my waist, moving my hips along with his. 

"Feel good?" I winked, grinding my hips against his. 

"You're drunk" He smirked, I giggled nodding. 

I was so blurred now, the last drinks were hitting me. I barely knew what I was doing. 

"Dougie, I love you" I say, kissing his jaw. 

"I love you Y/N" I heard him say back. I smiled, and kiss his lips. 

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked and I nodded. 

"You sure?" He asks again, 

"Never been more sure of anything" I answer, kissing him hard. 

And then... 

It was almost blurry when we left the club, I didn't tell the girls. 

We got into the taxi, and kissed a lot. I don't remember Dougie paying the taxi driver...

We walked into my house, I'm so glad the boys were all busy tonight. 

We sloppily made our way upstairs, kissing and not watching where we were going. I remember falling onto my bed, his hands all over me. 

We were naked, rolling around the bed together... I hoped I'd remember this tomorrow..


End file.
